


Oh baby no...

by Raymariexxx



Series: Life of Steve [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cheating, Dark Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony is a horrible person, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-06-16 00:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19632148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: Where Steve is pregnant and gets really wet...Short little something :)





	1. Chapter 1

Tony considers Steve as one of his best friends in the group. Of all the avengers. They’re probably the closest. Not Clint. Not Nat. Not Thor and not even Bruce. But Steve, he would dare say, is his best friend. That’s it. Even when they spent their nights together in the same bed. Even when they screwed so much it started to feel like they were making love, on Steve’s part. Even though all the avengers knew. Even though Pepper was clueless. Even though all that stuff happened. He was just his friend.

So Tony isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do in this moment. What is he suppose to do with this information that Steve just dropped on him. This isn’t part of the _let’s have casual sex_ plan. Where does a baby fit in? So the fact that Steve is standing on the patio of his lake house, claiming to be pregnant with his child has Tony completely baffled and confused.

Steve is pretty loud and Tony has to silence him because Pepper and Morgan are only a thin wooden wall away. His loving wife and gorgeous little girl are a wall away. His family is a wall away. So he’s going to need Steve to calm down.

Tony drags Steve by the hand and leads him towards the dock on the lake. Tony is holding his hand a bit too tight and Steve is wincing at the pain.

Steve is shocked; Tony has only ever been this rough during sex. “Tony, stop. That’s hurting,” he pleads.

And Tony releases him, scanning the area for bystanders before speaking, “Is this a joke, Steve?” Because it’s really not funny.

Steve whispers a no. He’d never joke about a baby. “I didn’t even know you could get pregnant…” Tony sighs, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He has the other hand on his hip and he turns away from Steve to think.

“I didn’t know either.” He explains in a small voice because Tony is angry and he doesn’t like when Tony’s angry. Tony acts out when he’s angry.

When Tony finally looks at him again, there is fire in his eyes. His eyebrows are furrowed and his jaw is clenched. Then that fades in an instant because he’s gotten an idea. His eyes are fixed on Steve’s mid section, it’s still very flat but he can see a significant outline of a bump where his shirt is a bit tighter. How far along was he, anyways?

“You need to get rid of it.” Tony commands.

Steve struggles to come up with a reason besides, ‘ _oh I can’t kill my child’._ Something, anything that might appeal to his sense of humanity because this is an innocent baby; a brand new life. How can he ask him to get rid of the baby they made TOGETHER out of love. “I – I –” he stammers and Tony is watching him carefully, awaiting his rebuttal. “I can’t afford that. I’m 4 months.” Tony isn’t wavering; not even for a second. His mind is clearly made up and nothing’s going to change that. Steve isn’t supposed to be pregnant. This wasn’t the plan. “It’s a boy…” Steve finishes. They were having a boy.

And for a second it looks like Tony might give in. He’s always wanted a boy. He loved Morgan so much but a boy would be so different. He wanted a boy. He really did.

But not like this. Not with Steve. He had a whole family with Pepper. And no other baby that wasn’t his and Pepper’s would fit into this ideal he had. So what was it that Steve was saying? He can’t afford it?

“Don’t bullshit me Rogers. I’m bloody rich.” He was gritting his teeth. Steve’s back was towards the lake now and with every word that passed Tony’s lips he was taking a step backwards. “I’ll send you a check. Get rid of it.” And the next thing he knew, Tony gave him a shove and he was falling into the water. Steve sunk under the lake upon impact. He was under for a few seconds and then resurfaced, coughing out water, searching for air and reaching out for the ledge of the dock to pull himself up. Tony was already half way down the dock heading towards his house refusing to spare Steve a second glance.

Pepper had heard the splash and ran out with Morgan in her arms completely alarmed. Tony had reached the house by now and Pepper took in his very calm demeanor before asking what on God’s earth had just happened. Tony replied with “nothing” and Pepper spotted a soaking wet Steve coming from the direction of the dock. What was happening here?

Steve’s shirt was clinging to his body and any one could clearly make out a bump. Pepper wasn’t blind and knew this had something to do with Tony. She wanted to go back in the house and get Steve a towel or something to dry off but her feet wouldn’t move. She was looking at a very pregnant man. A very pregnant man who spent so much time with Tony Stark it was unhealthy. A very pregnant man who happened to be Steve Rogers. Pepper watched the scene unfold. Steve shivering in the cold as he made his way to his car, shooting Pepper a smile before driving away. And Pepper didn’t bring herself to move until she could no longer see Steve’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing "Family is Everything" but i took a break.  
> Story ideas come to me out of no where sometimes.
> 
> I know there are errors somewhere.  
> But anyways, friends, what do u think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was peer pressured into writing this. So here's chapter 2. 
> 
> It's really short but I hope it quenches y'all thirst for more...

Steve got the check. He cashed it in a few days ago. It was an exuberant sum of money. More than enough for an abortion but he wasn’t going to do that. He was keeping his baby. And even if he wasn't financially stable, he had so much support from the rest of the team. Bucky was doing the most, coming with him to his doctor visits, helping him making the crib, figuring out the stroller and all the little things in anticipation of the baby. Right now, he was sitting in the waiting room with Steve at the doctor’s office. It was his 20 weeks check up. He had sent a text to Tony with the time and date and place of the doctor’s appointment but as expected, he didn’t show up. He could see Tony had read the message though and he was clearly ignoring him and that broke his heart.

Steve’s name was called next and he and Bucky went in. The doctor greeted them as Steve lay down on the bed – he knew the routine – and Bucky sat in one of the empty chairs in the office. “Steve and Bucky.” He smiled at them.

“Uncle Bucky,” Bucky corrected. He took great pride in calling himself that. Steve didn’t mind and the doctor always humored him.

The appointment went as planned. The doctor checked the baby’s heart rate, looked at the ultrasound, checked Steve’s weight and gave the duo some general information as Steve was entering his 5th month and what changes he could expect. But otherwise, everything was looking good and the baby was healthy and happy, with all that movement he was doing. And Steve was glad to know, the baby was okay, following that horrendous fall in the lake a few weeks ago. He didn’t mention that to the doctor though. Definitely not.

Steve asked for an ultrasound picture as he did upon every doctor visit. He liked to keep the progress of his baby’s growth in a scrapbook because other mothers in his pregnant mothers group did. He also thought it was cute idea and he’d loved to show the baby one day when he’s all grown up. His pregnant mothers group was a relief most of the time. The other mothers didn’t judge, being a pregnant man and all. Everyone was welcoming. Most of them had children already and it gave Steve a sense of comfort knowing all these women had done it before and done so well. So well, that they were having more kids and Steve would like that one day; more kids. He just had to focus on little SJ for now. Steve Junior – the name was Sam’s idea. He hadn’t thought about names yet.

When he and Bucky got into the car to leave the doctor’s office, he took a picture of the ultrasound and sent it to Tony with a text.

**To Tony:**

**[picture attached]**

**SJ is 20 weeks today.**

Steve sighed, scrolling up to look at all the messages he had sent to Tony in the past few weeks since the incident at the lake that were never answered.

**I’m keeping the baby.**

**SJ is moving a lot tonight.**

**I wish you could feel it.**

**I’m going to use the money to get stuff for the baby.**

**I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow.**

**1394 Brook St N. 2pm.**

**If you want to come.**

And Tony had read every single one. Steve scrolled back to the most recent text. Tony had seen the picture of SJ. Steve typed out another message.

**I haven’t decided on a name yet.**

He hit send and a message popped up indicating that his message could not be sent because he had been blocked. Steve put his phone down and started sobbing. Bucky glanced over at Steve, reaching a hand out to comfort him.

“He blocked me.”Steve explained.

“Oh Steve. I’m so sorry.” Bucky sympathized, glancing at him and back at the road several times. “You’re going to be okay though.”

He would be. He knew it. He had so much support. He just needed to get use to the idea of Tony not being there for him or the baby. And that was okay. He could do this on his own and SJ would never be in short supply for love.

-

Pepper had actually reached out to him. She apparently had a long conversation with Tony about what was going on now and what happened in the past. She had even come over a few times, bringing stuff for the baby. She brought Morgan and she got to unofficially meet her baby brother. Pepper didn’t. She knew this must be so awkward and she gave Steve his space.

“I’m trying to talk some sense into him. I really am.” Pepper explained. “But you can take him to court you know that.” She held Steve’s hands as she spoke. “You can’t force him to be a part of the baby’s life but you can get financial support. He has to take care of the baby.”

Steve smiled sadly. “And I’m here for you Steve. Whatever you need. I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I cried a little writing some of this.
> 
> I hope you did too.
> 
> Yes there will be a 3rd Chapter :)  
> My creative juices are flowing..


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was coming to the end of his 6th month. It was getting harder to do everything by himself. Bucky noticed that and started to spend more time at Steve’s house so he could help out. He intends to move in with Steve once he gets closer to his due date. And Sam, who has grown attached to Bucky wants to tag along like a lost puppy. Steve was against the idea when Bucky first brought it up because he didn’t want his friends, to uproot their lives just to move into his tiny apartment with him. Bucky said it would only be for a few months. Just long enough for him to figure out this parenting thing and Steve couldn’t complain.

He was sitting on his living room sofa, a book in his hand and a blanket on his lower half. Steve had had dinner with Bucky over an hour ago and so he settled in with one of his baby books, his side table lamp being the only source of light. He noticed Bucky had left his phone. He’d only left 10mins ago and wondered if he’d realize and come back. If not, Steve had already sent a text to Sam to let him know, Bucky had left it at his place.

The book he was reading was about the birthing process. To say Steve was scared was an understatement. He was the first man in recorded history to ever get pregnant. There wasn’t any reference material for his specific case and he had voiced this concern to his doctor from the get-go. She had eased his mind and informed him that she’d just carry out a c section on him because to be quite honest, no one was sure how else they’d be getting the baby out.

But that wasn’t his only concern. Women died giving birth in the past. Growing up, death by childbirth was still a very common thing. And Steve dreaded the thought. Dreaded that his baby, would be left without any of his parents to care for him. Steve had ran that by Bucky and Sam a few times and he let them know that he wanted them to have and care for SJ if anything was to happen to him because Tony wouldn’t be an option. Sam and Bucky didn’t want to hear any of that. Sam reminded him that things were different now. The chances of him dying during childbirth were slim. He’d survive it. He’d live to see his son grow up. He’d be a part of his son’s life. SJ would have a parent that loved him so much. He’d be there.

Steve put the book down for a second, he was scaring himself. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his doorbell ring. He remembered Bucky’s phone. Maybe Bucky had come back to get it. He threw the blanket off him and struggled to get to his feet, pulling his shirt that had ridden up to expose his belly, back down.

He opened the door without looking through the peephole because he was convinced it was Bucky. It wasn’t Bucky. Tony stood at his door, his back turned to him. He turned around, his arms folded over his chest when he heard the door open.

“Hey.” He began.

Steve was surprised to see him. He managed a “hi” before Tony spoke again.

“Can I come in?” Tony gestured to the dark interior of his apartment.

Steve didn’t know if he should let him in. The last time he saw him – over 2 months ago – he had pushed him in the lake and he was lucky no harm came to SJ.

Tony saw Steve hesitate. He saw him place a hand over his bump protectively and Tony knew he had every right to be cautious but he wanted to talk. “I just want to talk.”

Steve hesitated for another second before he stepped out of the way and let Tony in. Steve closed the door behind him after he did and watched Tony take in the scene of his home. There were a lot of unopened boxes of full of items for the baby. It made the apartment feel smaller than the last time he was there.

“You have a lot of stuff.” Tony remarked.

Steve was standing off to the side as Tony walked around, getting a closer look at the contents of the boxes.

“Yeah. SJ is going to be here sooner than we think...” Steve whispered. Tony glanced up at him, his eyebrows furrowed at the mention of _we_. “Than I. Sooner than I think...” he corrected, because Tony must have thought, he meant we – as in he and himself.

Steve found himself playing with his fingers awkwardly as Tony circled his living room some more before settling down on his sofa. He noticed the baby book Steve was reading prior to him arriving. Tony patted the spot beside him and Steve all too willing obliged, moving to sit with him.

“You don’t have to do this,” he begged. Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. SJ was going to be here in less than 3 months and Tony still wanted him to terminate his pregnancy. “Pepper and I are getting a divorce,” he continued. He didn’t know that. Pepper had been over a couple times now and she’d never mentioned a divorce. Steve didn’t know what to think. Tony took one of Steve’s hands in his own and Steve looked down at it in confusion. “We can be together Steve.”

And for the entirety of the affair, that was all Steve ever wanted to hear. Tony had told him time and time again that he would never leave Pepper for him. He loved what he had with her. He loved his perfect family and he let Steve know he would always choose his family, come what may. But now. Now? Now, Tony was telling him he wanted him, that it was over with Pepper and they could be together. It was all he ever wanted. But what about SJ? Where does SJ fit in all this?

“What about the baby?” Steve wondered. Tony squeezed Steve’s hand in frustration.

“If…if…” he began, trying to free is hand from Tony’s grip. “If we can be together...” Steve was careful to repeat Tony’s exact words as his brown eyes watched him. “Then we don’t have to get rid of SJ…we can have our son. We can be a family.” Because that’s all he wants. He wants SJ to have both his parents in his life. He wants to have Tony’s love and wants to be a family with him. Steve had been so distorted in the past because Tony never failed to remind him that he could never give him what Pepper could. They’d never be a family. But they can now. If Tony wants to be together, they can be a family too.

Tony was conflicted with himself. He lets go of Steve’s hand and he reaches a hand up to hold the back of Steve’s neck, pushing him into a kiss. Steve doesn’t hesitate. He never does when Tony kisses him. He gladly melts into the kiss. Tony’s tongue is slipping pass his lips and searching his mouth. He wants this and soon Tony is pushing him back on the sofa and yanking Steve’s shorts and underwear down his legs to access is hole. Tony never breaks the kiss, only reaching down to unzip his pants and free his dick. Then he’s sinking into Steve and Steve is crying out in pain because Tony just entered him without any prep.

Luckily, with each thrust the pain lessens and he starts to enjoy it, only to have Tony cum inside him and pull out right after, leaving him very unsatisfied. And Steve tries not to think about it because, at least they’re making progress and Tony might want to be a part of SJ’s life.

Tony pulls up his zipper and fixes himself in his pants again. Steve has cum leaking out of him onto the sofa and Steve can’t bring himself to move. Things are harder to do with SJ in the way.

He smiles up at Tony as he hovers over him but Tony doesn’t return it. Instead he’s kissing him again, one hand around his neck. Steve can feel him squeezing too hard and then the other hand is there, squeezing even harder. Tony pulls away from the kiss and he’s angry. Steve is clawing at his neck, trying to get Tony to stop. Because he can’t breathe and if he can’t breathe then neither can the baby and he can’t let his son die. But Tony doesn’t stop, he’s very determined. Tony is going to kill him. SJ is going to die. He’ll never get to see his baby’s face. He’ll never get to hold him and the last face he’ll get to see before he dies, is that of the man he loves. Maybe it’s not so bad. Maybe.

He stops fighting. His arms are falling from Tony’s hands and going limp at his sides. It’s happening. Everything is getting fuzzy. He’s seeing dark spots. He’s letting go.

And so is Tony. Steve can vaguely make out the figure of Bucky, dragging Tony off of him and getting a few punches in before Tony flees the scene. Then Bucky is calling out to him, telling him to stay with him but Steve doesn’t think he can. It would be easier to just let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. There are errors somewhere but! How'd I do? 
> 
> And thanks for reading! 💛💙❤


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky and Sam are helping Steve out of the car and into their apartment after getting back from the hospital. According to the doctor that had treated Steve, Steve’s neck muscles were severely bruised. His vocal cords had been grazed from strangling. He was being put on vocal rest until the chords and muscles had healed on their own. The doctor estimated a week of healing. A week of not talking; a week of liquid meals because he wouldn’t be able to physically consume any hard food and a week of full body rest. The incident had put a toll on his body and the baby. SJ narrowly survived. His heartbeat was weak when they arrived at the hospital that night but SJ was already a little fighter. He fought for his little life and his heartrate was back on track in no time, beating stronger than ever. He was perfectly healthy.

Bucky and Sam sat Steve on the sofa in their shared apartment. Bucky wouldn’t let Steve stay in that apartment by himself ever again. He had almost lost his best friend and little SJ. They would stay here. They’d get his stuff in the days to come.

Bucky took in the sight of Steve. He had a large bandage around his neck. He would be able to take that off soon. He had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn’t slept well in days. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Tony standing over him, choking him. He was losing his mind because Tony was haunting him. His skin was pale. His lips were dry and cracked. He was scared shitless. Bucky and Sam knew it. So they couldn’t…they couldn’t let Steve stay in his apartment by himself. His mind would play trick on him, putting him and SJ in danger or Tony might show up again and try to finish the job. They couldn’t let him be alone. And Bucky hated himself for not being there sooner. Because yes, Steve had survived this, but he wish he could have prevented it in the first place. If only he had drove a little faster or walked a little quicker to Steve’s apartment that night, they wouldn’t be in this situation.

“Steve.” Bucky started, kneeling before Steve and holding on of his hands. “I know you don’t want to talk about this.” Steve made a face. He knew what was coming. He’d mentioned it before. “But, you’ve got to press charges.”

Steve pulled out the mini whiteboard and marker Sam had bought so he could communicate while his neck healed. Sam had ventured to the kitchen, trying to put together something blend-able for Steve to eat. Bucky waited on him to finish writing.

“If I press charges, he could go to jail. Morgan would lose her father.” The board read.

Bucky almost lost it. “As he fucking should! He tried to kill you.” Buck sat beside him now, looking Steve dead in the eyes. “He was going to kill you.” He whispered and that was the sad truth.

Steve looked away from him, his eyes watering. He wasn’t motioning to write anything else on the white board. Bucky then called out Sam. “Sam! Please, back me up here!”

Sam came out of the kitchen, a water bottle with a straw in it in his hand. He handed it to Steve and Steve struggled to swallow. It was going to be a rough week. Sam spoke up afterwards, “Steve, I’m with Bucky on this. You can’t let him get away with attempted murder. We almost lost you and SJ.”

There was a look of resentment written all over Steve’s face. Bucky had taken the water from his hands so he could be free to write but Steve never did. Bucky was a little frustrated. He wished Steve would just let Tony go. He wouldn’t have to worry about anything else. He and Sam would gladly take care of him. “You still love him, don’t you?”

Sam was shocked when the words came from Bucky’s mouth. He hadn’t thought that Steve might still be in love with Tony. He couldn’t be. “Not after he tried to kill you Steve.” Sam wondered. Steve was silently sobbing when Sam continued. “You can’t still love him. You can’t.”

And Steve swore he didn’t.

-

After Steve healed everything went back to normal. Steve moved in fully with Sam and Bucky. Steve went to his pregnant mothers group meetings. Steve went to his doctor’s appointments. SJ was doing great and most importantly he wasn't seeing Tony in his dreams anymore.

Pepper hadn’t been seeing him at all. She came by to see Steve as she always did with Morgan and she let him know that Tony had gone missing for a while now. No one could find him.

She also advised him to press charges against him if he ever showed up again. She explained to Steve; he didn’t have to worry about Morgan growing up without a dad. Tony had brought everything on himself and everything that was coming his way. And Morgan would be okay. She didn’t need that sorry-excuse of a man as her father in her life. Pepper knew it was just an excuse on Steve’s part. He was probably so afraid of taking action against Tony. He was after all, a very powerful and now highly dangerous man. A danger to Steve and their unborn child. But Tony was gone, completely disappeared without a trace.

Steve was a little concerned, but he tried to not have his fear of Tony ruin his joy. He was ecstatic these last few days. His due date was right around the corner. SJ was almost here and everything was ready for him, thanks to Sam and Bucky. With their help he had also figured out names for SJ. Steve was torn between Nicholas and Hayden.

-

He went into labor a week before his due date. Steve would like to think he must have been stressed or something else went wrong, or maybe SJ was ready to come into the world. Whatever the reason, SJ was coming. The entire labor process was a blur to him. One minute he was being prepped for a C-section and the next the doctor was placing a very bloody baby on his chest.

Nicholas James Rogers came peacefully into the world. He didn’t cry. He didn’t scream and his eyes were closed. Steve panicked when he saw this. He grew frantic of the thought that his son might have not made it. Bucky and Sam, who were by Steve’s side tried to calm him down. He was moving too much in panic and the doctors hadn’t even closed him back up yet. But the doctors rectified that quickly, slapping the baby’s bum and little Nicky let out the most ear-splitting scream. He was alive.

The doctors took the baby and got him fully cleaned off, weighed him, measured him and did all the necessary things. Bucky even cut the umbilical cord. It was so messy, so chaotic in that delivery room but the most beautiful moment in Steve’s entire life. Nicky was here, he was happy, and he was perfect. And he survived a shit pregnancy. Steve never really knew how greatly he loved this little life until he had him in his arms. Words couldn’t describe a mother’s love.

After Steve got patched up again, the doctor informed him that everything was perfectly fine. He was good and Nicky was good. They could go home in three days’ time, as per regular hospital procedures. Sam and Bucky stayed by his side as much as they could. Pepper and Morgan came by and even members of the team did too. Everyone loved Nicky, with his baby blue eyes, and little patch of blonde hair and that new baby scent. He was a mini-Steve, Sam’s new name for Nicky.

The day he was to go home, Bucky couldn’t make it because of work so it was just he, Sam and Nicky that would be journeying home together. Sam had called, telling him he had to turn back home and get the car seat because of course he would forget that. Steve didn’t mind, part of him was dreading going back home. He had dozed off a little once he got Nicky to fall asleep following his breastfeeding and he planned to get dress soon so Sam wouldn’t have to wait.

He had put Nicky in his little hospital bassinet by his own bed so he was shocked out of his mind when, he woke up and didn’t see him there. Then there was the sound of feet moving back and forth in the room and little whispers and coos? Because Tony freaking Stark was standing at the foot of his bed, Nicky bundled up in his arms.

“You didn’t give him my name.” He whispered. Nicky was still sleeping.

Steve was at a loss for words. He never expected to see Tony ever again. Especially not here and now, holding their son hostage. Steve tried not to make any sudden moves because Tony was capable of anything at this point if he’d already shoved him a lake, tried to strangled him to death and snuck into his hospital room, most of which were while he was pregnant.

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see my son. I’m allowed to see my son,” Tony’s voice raised a few octaves at the last sentence, catching himself when Nicky stirred in his arms. He was admiring him. He was admiring what he and Steve had made. “He’s so beautiful…You did so good.”

Steve wanted to get up and confront Tony but his limbs were numb. He was getting drossy. He couldn’t make out what was happening anymore. _Did Tony do something to me?_ He wondered. He shouldn’t put it past him to do something like that.

And then Tony was smiling at him and the last thing he heard was “He’s so perfect. Thank you” before, everything went black for him.

When Steve came to, both Sam and Bucky were freaking out over him because Tony was gone and so was Nicky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does birth really work? I don't know.  
> I am lucky enough to not be a mother yet :)  
> And I don't really know what happens medically when people get strangled. Luckily this is all fiction.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome!
> 
> ~P.S. I have no clue when I'll post next. I've been super busy~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week later & here is Chapter 5..
> 
> Chapter 6 is coming. I promise.

It had been 3 weeks since anyone had last seen Tony or Nicky. Steve was facing deep depression. He had only 3 days with his son. His nipples ached because they were so full of milk and Nicky wasn't there to suckle from them. Bucky helped him pump as often as he could. Pepper almost never left Steve’s side and she had people out there looking for Nicky. It was another deadend in finding Tony or Nicky when a stranger popped up at Steve's house. A guy in a suit.

Steve answered the door, Sam Buck and Pepper close behind. The man spoke before Steve could. “Steve Rogers?” he asked, looking over the other three people around him.

Steve let himself be known and then he was handed a sheet of paper. “Mr. Rogers, you’ve been served.” The paper was an issued a court order and sure enough Steve’s name was on it. “Mr. Stark is pleading for sole custody of Nicholas Rogers.” The man let that sink in. Steve was shocked obviously as was everyone else. Tony had been missing with his son for almost a month and now he was trying to get custody of the child he had adamantly expressed he didn’t want, over and over again.

“Your presence is required in court next week. Everything else you need to know is on that paper. Good day, Mr. Rogers.”

Pepper, Bucky and Sam talked among themselves once the man had left. Steve could feel himself sinking into a corner but Pepper assured him, she’d get him the best lawyer and they would win the case. Tony would pay for all the pain he’d caused Steve and they would get little Nicky back.

-

As promised, Steve got one of the best lawyers out there. Nova Caffrey. One of the best in her field. She'd never lost a case. Steve hoped they’d win. He needed his baby and Nicky needed his mother.

Before everyone settled into the courtroom, Steve had managed a glimpse of Nicholas being passed from Tony to who he figured was court social worker. Nicholas would stay in their care until a decision had been made. Steve teared up at just the sight of him. His hair was getting darker but his eyes were still that baby blue. He’d gotten so big already and he hadn’t been there to se him grow. All because of Tony. Tony dared to smile at him when their eyes met. He also noticed a younger guy on Tony's arm. He didn't look older than 20. Pepper and Nova soon guided Steve into the court room.

Once inside and the case had been introduced, the judge offered Tony’s lawyer, Lance Tate to speak first. Nova Caffrey may be one of the best, but so was Tate.

“Your honor, people of the jury,” Tate began. “It is with great pleasure that I provide the court with one of the most crucial pieces of evidence on why Mr. Rogers is clearly an unfit parent.” Tate pulls out two copies of a booklet, handing one to the judge and the other to Nova Caffrey. Steve easily got an eyeful of the paper. They appeared to be medical records.

“Mr. Rogers’ Medical Records.” Tate explained to the room. “Mr. Rogers has been on a countless number of drugs for mental illness. Some doctors may even say this much, must be addictive.”

Caffrey spoke out then. “Objection your honor! My client has never been on any form of drugs. This is purely all fabrication.”

“Miss Caffrey. Unless you have any evidence that can prove these records invalid.” The judge addressed her and Caffrey stayed quiet. “Then you may continue Mr. Tate.”

“Thank you, your honor.” Tate continued. “Dr. Gonzalez can account to the accuracy of these records.” The attention of Steve’s party and the rest of the court was directed to the doctor mentioned. Steve knew him. He’d seen Dr Gonzales only twice if he remembered correctly and not once had he taken any drugs from him. How much money was he being paid to lie and fabricate medical records? Why was everyone against him?

“With further examination of the records. One can decipher that Mr. Rogers is clearly unstable.”

Steve flipped out at that. “Why would you lie like that?!" What ever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality? He almost launched at Gonzalez who pulled back in shock. Nova hurried to calm him down because this outburst was not going to help their case.

The judge asked for order and Tate took the opportunity to close his opening argument. “As you can see,” he addressed the court room. “Mr. Rogers is clearly unstable. That is all your honor.” He straightens his tie and takes his seat by Tony again. Steve finds Tony smirking at him. Tony was positive he had this case in the bag. And Steve could guess from their interactions that they were sleeping together.

Nova knows this isn’t looking good for Steve but that doesn’t deter her. She gives her opening statement before calling Pepper Potts Stark to the stand. Pepper is asked to repeat the court oath, swearing to state only the truth.

Nova begins her line of questions. “Mrs. Stark.”

“I go by Miss Potts now.”

“Why so?”

“Tony and I are getting a divorce.”

“Why is that?”

“He was unfaithful to me during our marriage. Nicholas Rogers was actually conceived during our marriage.”

Tony glared at Tate at the mention of his infidelity and Tate realizes he needs to object. “Your honor. I don’t see how any of this is relevant to the case.”

“I’ll allow it. Miss Caffrey please continue.”

“Thank you, your honor. Miss Potts, I understand that you were an active part of Mr. Rogers pregnancy.” Pepper confirms this. “And what was Mr. Stark’s part in the pregnancy?”

“He wasn’t there for Steve, I mean Mr. Rogers. He even tried more than once to kill Steve.”

Tony's jaw tightens and he's glaring at Tate again. Tate jumps out of his seat. “Your honor! What is this a trial for attempted murder or custody for a baby?”

The judge eyes Tate suspiciously but agrees. This court hearing is for the custody of a baby. She addresses Pepper's claims first. “Miss Potts. That’s quite an allegation.” Judge Brooks turns to Nova next. “You have proof of this, Miss Caffrey?”

“I do your honor.” Nova steps back to her table pulling out a recording. Tony is worrying because they hadn’t planned for whatever it was Steve’s team was doing and Tate tried to stay cool. Nova approaches the judge, motioning to the monitor set up on the side. “If I may…”

“By all means.” Judge Brooks provides.

Tony and Tate sit up straight. Steve is hoping this will playout in his favor and the rest of the court waits patiently as the video starts to play. It’s a video that clearly shows Tony pushing Steve in the lake all those months ago. Tony walking away. And a four-months pregnant Steve struggling to get up onto the dock.

The court room is quiet while the video plays and Tate acts quickly. Tony is paying him way too much and screwing him way too good for him to lose this case. Tony Stark really was that good in bed.

“Your honor. How is any of this relevant to the case? What does this really prove?”

Nova answers gladly. “Attempted murder, if I’ve ever seen it and direct harm to Mr. Rogers and an unborn Nicholas Rogers.” She puts emphasis on the last statement. “At merely 4 months pregnant. How does that make Mr. Stark the better parent?”

The members of the jury mumble in agreement among themselves. Nova closes with that and Steve gives her a half smile.

But Tate isn’t so easily defeated. “Miss Potts. I have but one question for you.” Judge Brooks allows it. “Is Mr. Stark not a good father to the child you two share, Morgan Stark?” and Pepper know she can’t lie.

“He is good to her. But he has never failed to neglect Nicholas Rogers since the day he learned about him-”

Tate doesn’t let her finish. “I rest my case.”

-

They break from court and Steve knows they’re losing by a land slide. Nova’s last resort is to have Steve take the stand and appeal to the court from a hurting mother’s point of view. Steve agrees without a doubt. He’ll try anything to win Nicky back. Steve leaves for the bathroom and sure enough Tony’s latest boy toy follows. The boy is short and small. Brown hair and even darker eyes.

“Why don’t you just leave Tony alone?” With those words, Steve realizes how dense this poor boy must be. Far more stupid than he originally thought, and Steve lets him know that.

“How stupid can you be?” The boy doesn’t seem the slightest bit offended, so Steve continues. “I don’t want Tony. I just want my son back. I only got 3 days with him.” And Steve wonders why he mentioned the last part when it was clear, the kid was too far gone to sympathize.

“Nicky is happy with me and Tony. We’re a family.” The kid explains and Steve can’t stop himself from smacking him across the face. The kid uses a hand to cover the area and he’s left in shock.

“I pity you. I truly do. And I hope you come to your senses before you end up in a lake too but with a weight holding you down. Tony Stark has never loved anyone but himself. You’ll never be a family. Not with him and sure as hell not with my son!”

-

When they resume, Steve takes the stand. Caffery and Tate go back and forth trying to turn the case into their favors and its making Steve lose his mind. He just wants his baby back.

“Your honor. If I may speak freely,” he began interrupting both lawyers. Judge Brooks allows it. Tate and Caffery pause and allow him to speak as well.

“When I found out I was pregnant I was excited and ashamed of myself. I’d gotten pregnant by a married man.” He looks to Pepper and mouths an “I’m sorry”. “So I hid it from Tony at first but I was also happy because we’d made a life together.” Steve turned to the jury. “If any of you have kids, you know what it’s like. I only got 3 days with my son.” The room stayed quiet as tears threaten to fall from Steve’s eyes.

“After being pushed in a lake and strangled by the father of my child, had my child taken from me in a heartbeat by Mr. Stark. I just can’t make that up.” He confessed. “I just want my son back. That’s all I want, to see him grow and be happy and healthy.”

Steve gets up from the stand with that and walks straight out of the room, out of the building and unto the back steps. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. Sam and Bucky join him, but he just wants to be alone. He doesn’t want to know what the judge decides if it isn’t in his favor.

Court went on a break once again for Steve’s sake. Judge Brooks stated she'd heard all she needed to at this point and was ready announce her decision.

“After hearing both sides and going over all the evidence and footage and testimonies, I here by grant full custody of Nicholas James Rogers to...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was poorly written. I'm sorry. I think i know why.
> 
> Not only have I been busy in real life. I also have another story that I have to update every week.  
> "Family is Everything" check it out? Maybe?
> 
> I didn't plan for this story and when I was "peer pressured" (for a lack of better words) into writing more than a one shot, I struggled after a minute...
> 
> Also. I don't know how court works lol..


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. But I had nothing else to say.

//TWO YEARS LATER//

Pepper brings Morgan and Nicky to see Tony twice a month. She and Steve drive together but Steve stays in the car. He doesn’t want to see Tony. He doesn’t want to see the man that caused him so much pain all those years ago. He doesn’t want to see the man that tried to take his son away from him. And Pepper understands that so she doesn’t mind bringing little Nicky along with her to their visits to Tony. Steve's mind is at ease too because he’s just outside in the car. Nicky is with someone he trusts. Tony is a room full of people and multiple guards watching him.

Tony had been staying at Carter’s Mental Health facility for the past 2 years. Steve knows Tony isn’t mentally ill in any way but it was either this or jail. When Lance Tate had shown up dead only a day after the custody battle was lost, the evidence all pointed to Tony. Tony had choked the man to death, his fingerprints where around his neck. But Tony was always too calculated to wind up in jail. A few bribes here and there, and a couple sexual encounters with the right people and Tony’s case was ruled as a mental health issue rather than murder.

Steve remembered the words clearly. He had attended the trial. “Mr. Stark is mentally ill. He’ll be put in a mental health facility until further notice.”

Further notice meant a couple years at Carter’s and Tony would be a free man again. There he was, getting away with everything again. Steve would rather see him rot in jail or hell for all his crimes and sins but the time in the mental health facility would just have to do. And as much as he hated it all, at least Morgan and Nicky got to see their father from time to time.

Visitation was 30 minutes. Tony was given visitation privileges once a week, but Pepper nor Steve wanted to see Tony that often a month. Pepper had been inside for 32minutes now and Steve was worrying, because God forbid something went wrong. Steve got out the car and waltzed right up to the front door. He provided his ID and signed the visitors’ book before he was directed to the visitors area. His eyes met Tony’s first. He smiled that damn smile at him. He hadn’t seen him in two years.

Pepper seemed okay as were Nicky and Morgan. Morgan was sitting by Tony’s side on the bench. Nicky was sitting comfortably on Pepper’s lap. Steve approached them and Nicky spotted him before making grabby-hands towards him. “Mommy!”

Steve bent over to pick him up and his jacket fell open, putting his mid-section on display. “You’re pregnant.” Tony realized. Steve glared at him. The first words he’d said to him in two years. Why was his pregnancy a surprise? Did Tony expect him not to move on?

“Yes. Twins.” Steve explained, proudly. “Sam’s and Bucky’s.” he finished, adjusting Nicky on his hip. He was really heavy now and harder for him to carry as he got further along.

That caught Tony off guard. “You offered to be a surrogate?” he wondered, keeping his eyes on him.

“No. We’re together.” Steve showed him the rings on his ring finger as he met his eyes for the first time. Tony looked upset.

After he got back Nicky that day in court, Steve stayed with Sam and Bucky. He didn’t see why he’d ever leave when he realized he had two men who loved him and his son so much. One year into the relationship and they got married. It wasn’t common to have a three-person marriage, but they made it work. Steve dropped Rogers and took both their names. Steve Wilson-Barnes. And a few months later and he gave Nicky their name too. They were a family after all and fast forward a bit and he was pregnant, with not one but two babies. Lucky for him, one was Sam’s and one was Bucky’s.

Steve turned to Pepper. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” She rose from her seat, telling Morgan it was time to go. Morgan hugged her father and reluctantly told him goodbye. Steve didn’t like this. He was thinking he needed to stop taking Nicky to see Tony. This couldn’t be good for him.

The four of them were walking away when Nicky looked over his mother’s shoulder and shouted, “Bye Tony.” Yeah. Nicky didn’t need him in his life. He had 3 loving, capable parents already.

-

Few months later and the Wilson-Barnes welcomed two beautiful babies; **Emri Wilson-Barnes** – she was Sam’s, from the chocolate color of her skin to her beautiful head of tight brown curls and **Ezra Wilson-Barnes** – Bucky’s son with his brown hair, ivory skin and Steve’s blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Y'all are awesome!
> 
> \- I would add the Sam/Bucky/Steve tag but that would give my ending away.  
> \- Why am I letting Tony get away with this? I enjoy writing Tony as a horrible person and so I have a sequel in mind. Let me know if you guys are interested in that.  
> \- Why is there a 7th chapter coming? Because I owe you guys some smut. Ft Sam/Bucky/Steve.
> 
> Thanks again for the support! 💛❤💙  
> 


	7. Sequels

I've decide to write the Sam/Bucky/Steve smut in it's own fic as a one shot.

I know not everyone wants to read an entire story before getting to the smut.

And that way I can add the Sam/Bucky/Steve tag without giving this story's ending away. (For the most part)

So just click NEXT WORK of this Series to read "Where Do Babies Come From?"

The Sequel is also up. It's part 3 of this Series, called "Life After..."


End file.
